


The Office's Couch

by orphan_account



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Associate Mike Ross, Awesome Jessica Pearson, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Inspired by Fanfiction, Junior Partner Harvey Specter, Light Angst, M/M, Oblivious Harvey Specter, Pining, Rumors, and then not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24773878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harvey wasn’t sure how they had ended up like this. Laid on his office couch. Together.
Relationships: Jessica Pearson & Harvey Specter, Mike Ross & Harvey Specter, Mike Ross/Harvey Specter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 145





	The Office's Couch

**Author's Note:**

> 1) This work is inspired by and the unofficial sequel to THE NEW DEAL by username CLOSER, posted in 2011 here on AO3. 
> 
> Mike is 23, a new associate at Pearson-Hardman. Harvey is 32, a Junior Partner at Pearson-Hardman.
> 
> 2) I'm not going to tag it BUT I guess this could be seen as Pseudo-Incest considering Harvey was Mike's legal guardian for a few months. I do not see them as Father/Son and they don't either. It never was their relationship dynamic.
> 
> 3) I'm French. English isn't my first language and I don't have a Beta. You are warned.
> 
> 06/17 : My computer is dying. I'm posting my WIPs in the hope of not accidentally losing any of them. This was supposed to be a long one-shot also it will probably be edited at some point rather than become a multi-chaptered work. I'm working on it... with a pen and paper, bear with me, please.

Harvey wasn’t sure how they had ended up like this. Laid on his office couch. Together.

They had been working on their cases all day and a good part of the night. Somehow, Mike’s pro bono - dumped on the young associate by some douche Senior Partner that morning - was linked to Harvey’s new client by a common history… and enemy. A connexion they made during a late lunch break, they shared next to their favorite food cart - Harvey’s favorite really, Mike liked Patsy’s pizzas better but also liked Harvey more than pizzas.

They found a pattern. Met with their clients. Came back to Pearson-Hardman, settling in Harvey’s - new and shiny - corner office. 

He had been lucky. None of the smaller, more Junior level rooms, were free and old Paul Morgan had decided to retire three days prior. Even though she hadn’t particularly liked how it looked, Jessica had caved and gave it to him when Daniel agreed to make him partner.

Harvey loved it and so did Mike, whom was already getting over being allocated Harvey’s old cubicle… and Louis. 

Louis’ antipathy towards Mike wasn’t really a surprise. He hated Harvey - even more so since he got his promotion - and Mike had strolled in with all his awesomeness and Harvey’s name. There wasn’t much he could have done to prevent it.

Which explained how they ended up in his office but not why they were now snuggling on his couch - it was a very nice and very comfortable leather couch, Morgan had good tastes, he must have admitted. But still. They were at work, not in their living room.

Except Mike had said he was tired and wanted a power nap… and Harvey had refused to move because it was his couch and he just didn’t want to, really.

Also, Mike - more than used to Harvey’s stubbornness by now - had shrugged and rearranged their positions until they were both lying down, the younger man half on top of him.

Harvey had kept reading until he - apparently - fell asleep. 

When he came to, Harvey found Jessica staring at them from his office’s doorway. Her arms were crossed on her chest but she looked more resigned than truly angry.

“What time is it?”, he asked, going for nonchalance as he knew she would pound if she smelt fear.

“Five past two.”

So he had slept around twenty-five minutes. It wasn’t that bad except…

“I came across Louis going up.” Shit. There was no way Louis hadn’t seen them. Knowing him, he more than likely had taken pictures for future blackmail material. “He looked suspiciously happy for someone working overnight.”

“I’ll go see him tomorrow.”, Harvey said at last, already feeling like he was getting a headache.

“And what are you going to tell him?”

He shrugged, a hand in his hair. “It’s Louis. I’ll figure something out on the spot.”

She didn't seem pleased nor satisfied by his answer.

“Harvey, there are rumors going around about the two of you already.”, Jessica said and he shrugged lightly again. He knew. People thought they were married, mostly gossiping about their age difference but he didn’t care and neither did Mike. “Rumors he started.”, she added, her gaze pointing at the still sleeping associate.

Harvey frowned. “What are you talking about? Some kid Hardman hired started it.”

“Here. But he graduated from Harvard a few months ago, like everybody else in this firm. And that’s where he heard about it.”, she replied, mustering patience. “Apparently, Mike used to turn down his suitors by telling them he was married. To you.”

Harvey blinked, visibly troubled by what she was implying and his gaze fell on Mike, still curled up against him. He remembered the Gala. The way Mike’s friends had easily accepted him as his husband. The manner they had teased him, rather than show any kind of surprise, at seeing Harvey on his arm…

Harvey opened his mouth but no word came out. And then : “What do you want me to do?”

“I don’t know, Harvey. What do you think should be done?” There was sarcasm but still no anger in her voice, like she had already come to terms with how they had screwed up and that she would regret ever meeting them sooner rather than later.

Which also happened to be the moment Harvey realized he should have gotten up when he saw her in his doorway but hadn’t so not to wake up Mike. He was screwed.

“I’ll talk to him.”, he said. Jessica just shrugged. “Whatever you decide, make sure it won’t follow you here. I don’t care if you play house, Harvey. I just don’t want to have to fire any of you. Or both.” But she would if she had to.

He nodded, already thinking over his options.

“Go home. I’ll take care of Louis.”, she concluded, turning on her heels. Harvey thought of protesting. He could handle Louis but he also had more important things on his plate. Like Mike. So he settled on : “Thank you, Jessica.”

“Goodnight Harvey.” 

“Goodnight.”

She left towards her own office and his head fell back against his pillow. Mike was still out cold. 

Harvey sighed. He didn’t know what to do. Also he knew he probably should ask Mike his side of the story before taking any decision but wasn’t looking forward to asking his… brother? Friend? Roommate? Mike! why he had been pretending to be married to Harvey.

Did he want to be? 

Marcus was always on their backs about it, joking about the fact they acted like a married couple more so than brothers or friends but Harvey always thought they were simply comfortable with each other. They had gone through a lot together and Mike was part of Harvey’s family. For better and/or for worse.

But he didn’t think of him as a brother. 

He cared about him. He loved him. Has for years, now.

But did he love Mike that way?

Like a husband. 

Mike was sort of his life partner already but his lover? 

Harvey never gave it a thought when they met, except for when Mike seemed scared Harvey may think about it and he meant what he said back in court all those years ago.

But time had passed. Mike wasn’t a teen anymore - even though he still acted like one sometimes. He was an adult. He had relationships. At least one with a man Harvey’s age.

Grayson. 

Harvey couldn’t say he hated him but he didn’t like him either. Mike deserved better and…

Harvey’s gaze fell back on the younger man in his arms. 

Mike was cute. He had come to term with that fact a long time ago. His eyes were beautiful and Harvey dared anyone to truly look at them and think otherwise. His baby blues were a real weapon when used right. More often than not, against Harvey himself.

He had this boyish look going on and could pass for a twink, even through he definitely wasn’t one. Proof being his almost constant 5 o’clock shadow, Harvey kept telling him to shave.

He was skinny but not as much as he had been coming back from Harvard. Probably because Harvey always found time to feed him and had banned Red Bull from their home.

He had some muscles thanks to all the biking he used to do before he started sharing Harvey’s car to work and the few times he deigned to follow Harvey to their building’s gym.

He also had soft blond hair, Harvey liked to card his fingers into, while they watched a little TV.

All in all, Mike was attractive but Harvey already knew that. It wasn’t the problem at hand.

No, the question was : did Harvey want Mike?

Maybe? He could be.

He tried imagining it. Having the younger man in arms like this and being allowed to engage in something more. To wake up Mike with his lips on the blonds rather than his voice. Kissing along his jaw to end on his mouth. Or more daring, getting his own on Mike’s member.

Despite everything, Harvey was still surprised by his sudden arousal. However, he quickly realized the feeling wasn’t new. He had been aroused by Mike before, he simply never noticed it for what it was.

He was screwed.

Also it didn’t help that he was exhausted and kept wishing he was in his own bed, in their penthouse.

Jessica had told him to go home. People would start arriving in less than two hours. They had to move.

Mind made, Harvey let go of Mike's shoulder to comb his fingers through the younger man’s hair, which only made him bury his face further into Harvey’s chest. 

“Mike? Mike. Come on, we can’t stay here.”, he said and a light grumble was his only answer. He sighed. “Would you rather be in your bed?”

‘Yours’ was all Harvey managed to make out of Mike’s sleepy protestation.

“My bed if you want but, we need to move.”, he tried again, exasperated.

“M’okay.”, mumbled the blond, still unmoving and Harvey sighed, again.

He was going to have to get the freaking couch removed.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & comments are welcome!  
> Thanks a lot for reading! :)


End file.
